1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for purifying a water sink provided to eliminate radioactive substances from a water sink.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional device for purifying a water sink is mounted in a certain space for shielding radioactive substances, yet purification materials of the conventional device attach highly polluted substances, the operating space is limited, and radioactive contamination incurs easily.
Furthermore, a conventional method for purifying a water sink has the following disadvantages:
The device for purifying water sink is fixed without being moved, occupies operating space, and cannot adjust its height according to using requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.